In Time
by Shoooosiee
Summary: After an unfortunate accident resulting in her parents's death, Caroline Forbes is determined to make her senior year a good one. What happens when she makes a bad first impression on the new guy in school, Klaus, who also happens to be her next door neighbor?
1. Chapter 1

_In Time  
_By : Shoooosiee

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! This is my VERY first Klaroline fic, and it's not great so please bear with me! I would be very thankful for reviews also. (:In this story, everyone is human and I slightly changed the characteristic of some of the characters in here. This first chapter is a bit on the short side also btw. Enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

Although it was early September, the coldness of the wind gave her an early introduction to the upcoming fall weather. Moving over to the other side of her bedroom, Caroline shut her windows close with an irritated sigh. Today was going to be the first day of a new era in her life and she was determined to make it a good one. She always liked first days of school anyways, why should today be any different?

Clutching the pink cardigan tightly underneath her arms, she stared at her reflection on her vanity. "Well, I guess this is the best that it's going to get," she said to herself. She smoothed out her white blouse and khaki shorts with her left hand and with the other, slipped her brown flats on. "

"Caroline! Hurry up, you're going to be late!"

"Coming, Uncle Ric!" Caroline shouted form her bedroom. Not bothering to care for her hair, she let it naturally flow down her back. Grabbing her bag from her bed, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Care, you're going to be late. Now hurry up, I made some breakfast for you."

Caroline looked towards the plate that her Uncle was referring to. Raising her left eyebrow, she looked up at him. "Made?" She couldn't help but giggled at the attempt her Uncle had done, but still she was thankful. "I think I'll skip the fruity pebbles and just grab a cup of coffee, Uncle Ric," she chuckled.

"Help yourself," Uncle Ric laughed back. "I was so worried about your first day last night that I couldn't even get a good night's sleep, hence why I also woke up late and couldn't make you breakfast."

"And why exactly are you so worried for? I'm going to be fine today. Just fine," Caroline told him as she quickly poured herself some coffee into her thermos follow by three huge spoonful of sugar. "What? I like it sweet," she said as her Uncle gave her a look.

"I'm worry for you, Care. I just want you to know that I'm here and I'm ready to show you that your parents were right when they left me to be your guardian."

"Well, I'm fine and I'm going to continue to be fine so thanks, but I think I can handle myself pretty well," Caroline told him. Not giving him a chance to respond, she gave him a nod. "I'm leaving now before I'm late. I'll see you later."

She walked out the back door and made her way to the driveway and to her car. She didn't understand why her Uncle was so worried for. Sure she just lost her parents not even a month ago, but Caroline refused to show anyone that she was not fine. If she showed any sign of hurt, any sign of sadness, she knew her friends and family would be there constantly nagging her to see if she was alright or not. Never one for emotional conversations, Caroline refused to show anyone how she was really feeling.

"I'll be okay," Caroline whispered to herself.

She glanced down to the silver bracelet that was on her left wrist. It was a present her parents had given her a few days before the accident to congratulate her on her win as Miss Mystic Falls that summer. It was something of hers that could remind her daily of who her parents were, and something that she was going to cherish forever.

* * *

"Great day so far?"

Caroline shook her head at her best friend. "Elena, having everyone in the whole school continuously asking me if I'm fine…makes me want to just go hide underneath a rock. So yeah, I would say I'm having just a great day! Go Timberwolves!"

"I think that just answered your questions," Bonnie said to Elena. "Care, don't be too irritated, everyone just wants to see if you're doing okay or not."

"Well everyone can just back off, alright? I'm doing fine. It's a new yea here at Mystic Falls High, our _last _year as a matter of fact. I just want to get through it without any difficulties." Caroline gave her two best friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett a reassuring smile "Let's just have fun this year."

"Agreed," her friends replied back in unison. The three of them made their way towards the cafeteria walking a couple of meters before settling on a table where two other boys were already seated.

"Hey guys," Caroline nodded to the three of them. Matt Donovan and Stefan Salvatore were two of her oldest friends, along with Elena and Bonnie. The five of them attended the same schools throughout their life, and were close as brothers and sisters.

"Hey Care, Bonnie, Elena," Stefan replied to her, giving Caroline a smile. He then turned to Matt and gave him an irritated sigh before turning his attention back to the girls. "I need your opinion people. Matt here thinks it would be wise for me to try out for the football team."

"What? You and sports, Stefan? Wasn't Damon the athletic one and you the 'Save the animals' one?" Elena said to him laughing. Damon Salvatore was none other than her boyfriend, and Stefan's older brother. "Although you did get pretty bulky this summer. Been lifting weights or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes…." Stefan replied back. "BUT! Only because I think it makes me look manlier. I was getting sick of looking so skinny all the time," he said. "Those PETA protests were really tiring me out."

"Stefan, can you even throw a football?"

Stefan glared at his friend." Yes, Bonnie. But just because I can hold one, doesn't mean I should be trying out for the team. I mean, I don't know. Should I?" He asked his friends, although his eyes were focused only on Caroline. "Care?"

"Go for it Stefan. You only once, you know," Caroline stated to her friends. "I mean, who's to say you won't die tomorrow? Better to have done it and never do it, and look back and regret it, right?"

"Care.."

Caroline ignored the looks her friends were giving her. So what? She brought up death, it was normal. She knew they were worried for her, but she also knew that they knew better to not attack her with concern.

"Alright, I'll do it," Stefan said clearing the silence. "Tryouts are today as a matter of fact, after school."

"Great. Matt will be there and the girls and I will be there for cheerleading practice as well," Caroline said. "You'll do great," she said giving her friend a smile.

"Did any of you guys have class with those new kids? The Mikaelsons? I had like one class with this kid named Niklaus Mikaelson, and he was such an ass," Bonnie said to the group. "I mean, even more of an ass than Tyler Lockwood is."

"I hate that guy. One time, I was carrying around my 'Save the otters' sign, and the dick broked it," Stefan angrily said. "Dick, man."

"I think I heard of them, a girl named Rebekah Mikaelson was in my English class today," Matt replied back to Bonnie. "Pretty cute actually."

"Okay, so we know she's not cute. Matt has horrible taste," Elena said. "And besides, we all know I'm the cutest girl around."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend. If anyone had a big head for her looks, it would belong to Elena. "I haven't heard of them, nor seen them yet."

"Well, the Niklaus guy is super hot. He as dirty blond hair and a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes with a tint of green," Bonnie said sighing. "You know, totally out of my league. He and his family moved here because his father got a job here in Mystic Falls for something. And for the girl in your class Matt, she's his twin sister. And they have one older brother named, Kol Mikaelson."

"You got all that in before lunch?" Caroline asked her friend, amused.

"Please, I got all that in before first and their period."

Caroline laughed at her friend's remark. Her friends were always there to keep her entertain, even on her worst days. "Guys, I need to grab myself a few napkins. Anything else needed while I'm up?" She asked her friends. Shaking their heads no, her friends continued to talk about the new Mikaelson kids.

Caroline made her way towards the front of the cafeteria. So today wasn't such a bad day after all, she thought to herself. Despite the fact that an amount of people had continuously asked her the same question over and over today, her friends had perked up her attitude right back up. She was always thankful for her friends for that. After lunch, she had only three classes left and then after school, there would be cheerleading practice then afterwards, dinner at The Grill.

Reaching the front of the cafeteria, she grabbed a few napkins off the rack. Caroline whirled around to make her way back to the table and that was when she walked straight into a hard chest. Along with her napkins, Caroline fell to the ground landing on her butt.

"Ow," she said to herself.

Caroline looked towards the face and grimaced at the fact that he looked anything but friendly at the moment. The soda that was in the guy's hand was sitting on the ground with the liquid all over his white Henley shirt, revealing a muscular built underneath. He glared down at her.

"That's just lovely, sweetheart."

She connected the dots with the dirty blond hair, the bluish and green eyes, and the fact that she never saw his face before in the little town.

Niklaus Mikaelson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Wow, I really appreciated such nice reviews from all of you guys and am even really excited that I even have people following my story! You guys have been my little motivation to get this chapter out soon! Please enjoy! xoxo**

**Chapter Two**

It felt like time had stopped when she was sitting on the ground. Growing red from embarrassment, Caroline silently cursed to herself. Why did that have to happen, she thought to herself. She was just thinking about how good of a day she was having so far. Goodbye to that. Judging by the looks of the guy, Caroline knew this day was going to go downhill.

Glaring down at her was a talk guy, with the exact features that Bonnie had described earlier. His deep red lip scowled into a frown as he wiped his face off of the runny liquid. As he wiped the soda off his face with his hand, Caroline couldn't help but think that he was just as good looking as Bonnie had said he was also.

It took Caroline a few seconds to get her mind together before she grabbed the napkins off the ground and tried to give it to him.

"I am so sorry! I should've turned around more slowly!"

Instead of grabbing the napkins from her hands, the guy scoffed. He grabbed a napkin off the rack himself and started to wipe off the soda from his shoes, ignoring the stains on his shirt.

"Next time, don't be such an _idiot_ and watch where you're going," he said to her, all the while glaring at her. "You have no idea how much these shoes cost me."

Feeling irritated now, Caroline stuck her neck up a higher to look him in the eyes. "Look, I said I was sorry already," Caroline stated. "As far as your shoes go, maybe you can just get some new ones."

"These are limited edition pairs, sweetheart. They probably cost more than your whole outfit," he hissed to her.

Caroline's eyes lit up in anger. Offended, she scoffed at him. "Well with all that money, I'm sure you can go buy your ass some new shoes then!"

The whole time glaring at her, he stepped closer to Caroline. "Careful, love. You don't want to test my anger today," he told her Staring down at her, he noticed that she didn't even look bother by his threat.

Caroline chuckled. "Trust me. You don't want to test _my_ anger today, okay? Just accept my apology like a normal person and let's forget that we ever met one another. As a matter of fact, I take my apology back." Turning away from him, she made her way back to her friends. Who did he think he was?

_Stupid British accent jerk. _

"Care, are you okay?" Elena asked her, confused. Caroline's usual pleasant rosy cheeks were now fully red with anger. "What happened?"

"I met that Niklaus Mikaelson kid," Caroline told her friends. "And he was an absolute dick."

* * *

This school year was just going to be hell. First, his parents drop a surprise on his family that they were moving out of London and into a one pony town called Mystic Falls at the beginning of the summer. Then, his silver Audi wasn't sent from Britain yet, so he had to ride with his sister to school. And just now, his special one of edition shoes were ruined.

_Just fucking great._

His parents had informed him and his siblings that this move was temporary, a year's top. It was just enough time for his parents to successfully finish their medical research with some American surgeons in the city, near Mystic Falls. Being the son of two wealthy doctors, Klaus was used to getting his ways and disrespecting people. He was a bit shocked when the blond haired girl had raised her tone with him. But of course, she had no clue who he even was or how his anger was. He was the _new_ boy in town.

Klaus quickly switched his shirt and outfit with an extra shirt and pair of shoes that he had brought to school with him today. The next bigger than his anger, was his shallowness. Fully dedicated to his looks, Klaus always brought extra pairs of everything with him wherever he went, located in the trunk of his car.

"That's better," he said to himself satisfied. Throwing his dirty shirt and shoes into the garbage, Klaus walked out the bathroom and headed to his last class for the day.. He had skipped lunch, mainly because the food looked anything but tasty and also because his little incident with the blond girl had put him in a sour mood. Unfortunately, he did not have the same lunch period as his twin sister, Rebekah, or Bekah as his family called her.

Not having the time to change earlier, after the incident, Klaus decided it was a good idea to change before he headed home. He didn't want to hear any complaints from his sister on the ride home; the shoes a present from her.

Being the first student to enter the room, Klaus took the seat furthest away from the door towards the back windows. He liked sitting in the back because it was the furthest away from the teacher. Klaus always hated school and couldn't wait for this year to be over with.

He drummed the desk with fingertips, lost in thought. _She was a feisty one._ The blond girl. He was used to having girls fawn over his looks and succumbing to him. She was different though. She had attitude and wasn't afraid to get loud with him. It irritated him, yet at the same time it intrigued him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the swarming of bodies that entered a moment later. The teacher was an elderly man, somewhere between late 50's and early 60's. The students all swarmed around to find seats next to their friends. Klaus shifted in his seat, eager to get the class period over with. He turned to the left when he noticed a brunette haired girl sit down next to him.

"Hi, you must be the new kid Niklaus, I'm Haley," she said to him, her chest pushing up just a little bit too hard. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you this semester."

Klaus gave her a little smile. She was cute, nothing much to look at. "No problem, sweetheart," he told her. If he was going to be stuck in this boring town, he might as well make the use of it. It was a little town, he didn't have the rights to be picky at the moment.

"Your accent is so sexy," she said to him. Klaus noticed that her chest was literally right next to his left arm at this point.

He had to chuckle at himself. She was really trying hard. He was about to say something when he heard a girl's laughter in front of him.

It was almost angel like, not that he had ever heard angels laugh or anything like that. Klaus looked towards the direction where he had heard the laughter come from.

It was her. The blond hair girl he had a nasty encounter earlier with. Her head rolled back slightly as she let out another chuckle, her hair falling over her back. Klaus noticed how pretty her smile was, and at that moment he wondered what had made her laugh so hard for. Another equally beautiful laugh escaped her mouth, as the blond's friend on the left said something.

"Caroline, I'm serious!" Her friend said to her, swatting her on the arm.

_So her name was Caroline._ Klaus thought to himself. It suited her so perfectly. Her face was now smiling and full of light, different from the girl he had an encounter with earlier.

Klaus continued to stare at Caroline for a few more seconds before Haley broke him out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. What was it you said?"

* * *

Caroline laughed in her seat, her head rolling back. "Bonnie, Stefan does not like me! We've all known each other since kindergarten!"

"Caroline, I'm serious!" Bonnie argued with her friend, swatting her on the arm. "The way he looks at you sometimes, I just see it in his eyes."

Caroline cleared her throat. "It's Stefan's crazy eye looks, you know how he does that whenever he's thinking too hard," Caroline giggled.

"Care," Bonnie said to her. Bursting out in a giggle also, Bonnie laughed. "I'm telling you Care, he does."

"Well if he does, I just hope he can be smart about it and keep it to himself. I already have too much on my plate at the moment, I don't need that to bring me more stress."

Bonnie scowled at her friend. "I'm sorry Caroline. Are you sure you're doing fine today? I mean, hey, who says we can't ditch school just because it's the first day? You've been through a lot this summer, I just want you to know you have your friends behind you every step of the way."

Caroline nodded to her friends. "Thanks, Bon."

Nodding back, Bonnie quickly switched the subject. "So that new Mikaelson kid sounds like had has some real issues. Snobby rich guy much? Ugh, and to think I was going to give him my number," she joked.

"I know! And he had the nerve to insult me! ME!" Caroline said, annoyed. "If I ever see him again, I'm going to punch him in the face, I swear. I just want to-"

Caroline and Bonnie hushed down as Mr. Turner slammed his ruler on his desk. Taking out his book, he turned his attention to the class. He cleared his throat uncomftably as he stared at his class. "I seem to have forgotten my activity book today, so I am going to improvise. I am going to assign everyone a partner, and I want everyone in ten minutes to announce something new they've found interesting about their partner."

"But sir, most of us already know each other. It _is_ Mystic Falls High after all," a student named Chad had said.

"Well, then, find something new," Mr. Turned said back. "Alright, Chad I want you to go partner up with Bonnie Bennett."

"Bye," Caroline whispered to her best friend as Bonnie reluctantly stood up. Caroline bit on her lip, annoyed that Bonnie couldn't have just been her partner. What was the use of this anyways, everyone in her class had already knew each other.

"Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline's head snapped at the direction of Mr. Turner. Not because of her name, but because of the second name she had heard.

"Hello, I believe we didn't have a chance earlier for introductions. I'm Nikalus Mikaelson, but please call me Klaus."

Caroline glared at Klaus as he gave her a smirk, sitting down in the seat that Bonnie was just seated in "Caroline Forbes, is it? Lovely name," he said to her. "I'm sorry for the nasty attitude early, bit of a bad morning."

Caroline continued to glare at him. What was with the sudden change of attitude? _Bipolar jerk._ "Yes, that is my name. Not that I care if you actually know my name, or not. Let's just get this over with, tell me one random fact about you so I can report it back to Mr. Turner. Here's mine, I hate butterflies."

Klaus chuckled at her. She was obviously still mad at their previous encounter. "So we had a little spat earlier, I'm over it."

"Aw, well I'm not," Caroline said to him. She noticed how his outfit had completely changed, new shirt and even new shoes. This kid had to either be crazy carrying around second changes of clothes. She looked away as she saw that he had noticed her staring.

"I see you like my shirt. It emphasizes my body quite well, yes I know," he told her as she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you love it. Every girl can't resist my looks," he said, shooting her a smirk again.

Caroline wanted to reach out and smack his smirk off with her hand but she controlled herself. "Well, your new fan is totally loving it on you right now."

Klaus turned his heads to where she was staring. The Haley girl was shooting Caroline daggers from across the room. He laughed. "Ah, yes. Well maybe if you didn't bump into me, I wouldn't have bumped my drink on myself. And then I wouldn't have had to change my shirt into this one."

"Maybe if _you_ were actually watching where you were going then it wouldn't have happen, you moron," Caroline said to him. She was completely annoyed now. "In America, the guys have something call manners."

Klaus's eyes narrowed at her. He, too, was getting annoyed at her. "Well in Britain, the girls are way more well behaved when they speak to me," he said her, leaning forward. Closer to her now, his fresh breath bounced off her face. "Some of them even practically fall into my laps just by my presence."

Caroline stared at him, disgusted.

"Alright class! First group to go first, Caroline and Niklaus!"

Caroline turned around from Klaus to face Mr. Turner. Clearing he throat, she shot a death look towards Klaus. "I learned that Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson over here is en egotistic jerk who deserves to get his man testicles cracked."

Ignoring the death glare she was receiving from him, Caroline walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I finally finished the second half of this chapters and I hope you guys all enjoy it! Reviews are REALLLLLY awesome and welcome.**

**Chapter Three**

Caroline sat down her school bag onto the chair beside her bed and proceeded to flop down on it. Exhausted, she rolled onto her stomach. She was glad that the first day of school this year was on a Friday. Caroline didn't find the point in that, why not just make the first day of school the starting Monday? Regardless, Caroline was looking forward towards the weekend after her first day of school today. After the whole second incident with the Klaus kid, Caroline was positive that she hated him. He was an overly conceited jerk who clearly needed to re-think his self-importance. Luckily for her, Mr. Turner let her off this one time due to the position she was already in.

Caroline scoffed. Position? So her parents passed away recently, it didn't mean she particularly liked the over bearing pitying party that everyone was throwing her. It was already difficult enough trying to smile without having everyone attacking her. Or course she was sad. These were her _parents_. It took every ounce of energy in, today, to not cry. Even before the accident, she has and will forever be the strong and confident girl that she was known as. Caroline just wished everyone would acknowledge that she was indeed just trying to move on.

She glanced at the clock next to her on the bed stand. It read 6:08. After school ended, Caroline went to join her friends with Cheerleading practice and to cheer on Stefan for his football tryouts. As Cheer captain, Caroline was obliged to be there.

"Care! Come down in a bit for dinner!"

"Yes, Uncle Ric!" Caroline shouted from her room.

Getting up and making her way towards downstairs, Caroline couldn't help but miss her old house. After the accident, Uncle Ric had her move in to live with him. Caroline's finger tapped the wooden staircase pole as she continued to make her way downstairs. She still couldn't get over how big the house was. Of course, as a young and single doctor, Uncle Ric could afford to spend his money in a big house. The daughter of a Sheriff and teacher, Caroline wasn't used to it just yet. Her Uncle's house was located in one of the 'nice' looking neighborhoods, each house on the block, as big as the next.

She missed the home atmosphere of her house, how she could tell exactly where she was at, at all time when she had to go take a bathroom break in the middle of the night, and she missed just being there with her parents. Uncle Ric was family also, but it was different. Being a bachelor, Uncle Ric wasn't exactly the best at making home feel like home, instead, it looked like a bachelor pad. Caroline gave him credit though. Since she's been living with him, he'd been staying home with her every night just to make sure she was doing okay and even attempted at making dinner. He was trying, and that was all Caroline wanted from her Uncle. She knew her mom would be proud of her younger brother.

"Care, I hope you liked store bought mac and cheese with my homemade ham sandwich!" Uncle Ric presented her with her own plate as she sat down opposite of him. All this technology and equipment in her Uncle's kitchen, and this was what he had come up with.

Caroline giggled. "I tell you every single time, Uncle Ric. I don't mind cooking. You know how great of a cook I am. Come on, you loved my brownies when I was a little girl."

"I think it's time for me to step down as chef of the house," Uncle Ric said. "I mean, we can only have a ham sandwich every night for so long before we get tired of it."

"Not a problem, I'm glad to help," she said, reaching for the pitcher of water across the other side of the island where her Uncle was seated at. "So, how was your day today?"

"Eh, it was brutal. I had to stitch up a young boy today who came in with an open head wound. A skateboarding incident. You know, uh what's her name. The lady across the street who used to live by you guys, her son."

"Oooh, little Kevin! What, that crazy kid. I always told him to wear a helmet," Caroline shook her head.

"Lesson learned, I guess," Uncle Ric said. "What about you? How was your first day of school? I hope everyone didn't bomrade you with questions. How dumb was it for them to have it on a Friday?"

"Very dumb. But after what happened today, I'm glad there's no school tomorrow. I got into an altercation with the most idiotic jerk ever."

"What happened?"

"I got into it with this guy at school, two times. We exchanged some pretty nasty words, and the last look her gave me was a death glare. Which, I'm pretty sure, mirrored mines as well," Caroline informed her Uncle. "The first time, _partially_ my fault. The second time, the asshole was asking for it. "He was being a pig."

"Who is this kid? Does he need teach a lesson by the great Master Uncle Ric? A lesson called,ass whooping 101?" Uncle Ric half joked.

"Nobody important, really," Caroline said, chuckling. "I'm over it already kinda. But what else happened to you today? I'm sure you had much more interesting things happen to you than me today."

Taking a sip of water from his cup, he nodded. "Actually I got new neighbors today. Well, I guess us both. Turns out the couple are doctors too, so I'll be seeing them two a lot in the city. Pretty nice family. I think two of the three kids of theirs go to your school."

"Oh yeah? What are their names?"

"The Mikaelsons."

* * *

Caroline gave the sun an unwelcome groan, slamming the covers over her face to shield the sun's glare. Birds chirped as Caroline continued to lie on her bed. Even though the air was getting cooler, Caroline always slept with her windows open.

After last night at dinner, Caroline felt like everything was just not going according to plan. This was her _senior _year. She wanted it go be a great one. She was determined to make it a great one ever since the of last year's. And then everything change.

And now she was living right next door to the jerk she had got into with at school.

Just great.

"At least it's Saturday," she mumbled to herself. Caroline stumbled out of bed and moved towards the bathroom connected to her room. She stopped when she heard a cough from her bedroom window.

"Even though I prefer your hair yesterday, I believe_ this_ outfit has triumph over yesterday's."

Caroline's head snapped towards her bedroom window. There, across the house from her's was Klaus Mikaelson at his own window. With a smug look on his face, he continued to stare at her. Caroline couldn't help but see that he was only wearing a pair of boxers, his naked flesh practically gleaming at her.

Klaus gave her a wink.

Aware now that she was only wearing a thin tank top and underwear, Caroline leaped onto her bed with a yelp, grabbing her covers over her. "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. There?!"

"I live here now, love!" She heard him shouting from outside her window. "How lucky am I to have chosen the bedroom right across from yours too! Seems like not only are we going to by school mates, but also neighbors!"

Caroline bit her lower lip, angry. "You're a perve!" She shouted to him. Hopping off her bed, she continued to hop towards her bedroom window. She saw that he was still standing at his window with the same smug smile from before. "Don't ever look at me without my permission again!"

"So you _will_ give me permission one day?" he asked to her. His rosy red lips curling up into a grin, and Caroline noticed her had dimples.

Dumbfounded for words, Caroline simply closed her windows and pulled down the shades.

"Ugh, fucking pervert!" she shouted. Grabbing a random pair of jeans and a hoodie, she ran downstairs. She found her Uncle at the table carrying his workbag with one hand, and the other occupied with his coffee mug.

"Morning Care, I'm about to head out now," he told her. Noticing the look on her face, he stopped. "You okay, Care?"

"Just great," she told him.

"Are you busy today? I kind of need a favor from you."

"I was supposed to grab dinner with Elena and Bonnie later, but I'm free until then. What's up?"

"Mrs. Mikaelson, you know the new neighbor, would like it if you went over and introduce yourself to her daughter. I guess she's kind of a shy girl and her mother just wants her to have a friend."

Caroline's eyes widened. "You want me to go over there?" She wouldn't even be able to face the Klaus kid again after this morning. "What about you? I don't want to go there if you won't be there too! It will be awkward to be there with the whole family!"

"Technically, it will be just the three kids. The twins, I believe are your age and the older brother. Their parents are at work today also," he told her. "Please Care. I met the girl yesterday. Her name is Rebekah and she seems to be really nice. Awfully shy, but nice. Please, for me Care."

Caroline sighed. "Fine. What time do I have to go?"

"Right after breakfast would be nice. Alright, I have to go now but thank you."

"I'll see you later, Uncle Ric," Caroline simply said. She pecked him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Have a good day."

He nodded, and left through the kitchen door.

Caroline sighed. She wasn't in the mood for breakfast so she decided to just go ahead and skip it. She decided to quickly go upstairs and make herself look presentable before heading on over to the Mikaelson's.

* * *

"Alright, let's just get this shit over with," Caroline said to herself. She was in no mood to play nice today. She was simply going to go in there, make fast and awkward chit chat with the Rebekah girl for a few minutes before she made up an excuse to leave.

Caroline rang the doorbell a few times before the door opened. Facing her was a blonde girl with framed glasses on her face. Her outfit consisted of a pink skirt and a white blouse and a beige cardigan, her braided into a ponytail. She gave Caroline a warm smile before she spoke.

"You must be Caroline Forbes," she said. Caroline noticed that her voice was so gentle. "My mother told me you were going to come over," she sheepishly said. "I'm Rebekah, but you can call me Bekah if you'd like."

"Uh, yes. I'm Caroline Forbes," Caroline said. She kicked herself mentally realizing that the girl already just said that. "Um, so yeah I was wondering if you wanted to hang our o something today."

Rebekah smiled at her. "I'd love to. I can't go out today since I have to study later, but we can simply enjoy a cup of tea and a few cookies in here and get to know each other. Please, come in."

Caroline smiled at her before entering. She didn't feel like telling the girl she didn't like tea, fearing that it might upset her. "Sure, sounds great."

Rebekah led her out of the foyer and into the kitchen. Caroline sat at one of the chairs seated at the kitchen island while Rebekah placed down a plate of cookies in front of her. "I'll get started on the tea right now."

"Sure," Caroline said. She fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably, she hated making small talk. She wish she Bonnie or Elena was here. The two of them would be eager to talk to Rebekah. Bonnie, because she would be nosy and Elena, because she was sizing up the new girl.

"I think it's lovely here," Rebekah said interrupting Caroline's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Mystic Falls, I think it's lovely. I much prefer it than living in London. The air is much fresher, the people seem much friendlier, and it just seems lovely," Rebekah said to her.

"Yeah, nothing gets better than fresh air," Caroline said to her sarcastically.

Rebekah's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry Caroline if I am making you uncomfortable at all. I was simply wishing that you would be my first friend here. I, I'm not that good at making friends even back 'in London."

Again, Caroline gave herself a mental kick. She was acting like a total bitch just because she didn't like her brother. "I'm sorry Rebekah. I'm just having a bad morning. Please forgive my bitchiness."

Nodding, Rebekah handed her a cup of tea. "It's alright Caroline."

"So, tell me Rebekah. What are your thoughts of Mystic Falls High School? How was your first day of school?"

Rebekah gave Caroline a smile. "It seems….good. I like attending a school where there aren't a lot of students. It seems more tightly knit. Although I didn't make any friends yesterday," she said.

Caroline watched her as she talked. Rebekah seemed such a nice girl; Caroline wondered why she ever had any difficult making friends.

"I'm kind of awkward. I plunged myself into books back home because everyone thought I was so weird," Rebekah told her. "I'm happy, even that my parents decided to move here. It means I can start fresh."

"Yes, very true. And hey, I can even introduce you to my friends later. They're really nice; I think you'll like them."

Rebekah gave Caroline a small smile. "Thanks Caroline. I'd very much like that."

Caroline gave her a smile back. Rebekah did come off shy and gentle, the complete opposite of Caroline at times, yet Caroline felt that she and Rebekah could become great friends.

"What about me? I hope I'm invited as well."

Caroline and Rebekah's head turn towards the voice. Klaus stood there, fully clothed now Caroline noticed. He leaned against the kitchen wall.

"Hello, love," he said to Caroline, flashing her one of his millionaire dollar grins. He stared at her, from the top of her head to her boots. "Aw, I prefer you without your pants much more."

**A/N: I know there wasn't much Klaroline scenes in here, but I promise you next chapter will have a lot! xoxo Thanks to all the review, follows, and even silent readers! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry! This chapter has been way overdue! Anyways, a**** very much needed Klaroline scene is included in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy! :) xoxo**

**Chapter Four **

Caroline felt her cheeks flush, from anger or embarrassment, she wasn't sure yet. She saw Rebekah give her and Klaus a confused look.

"Shut up," Caroline hissed to a grinning Klaus.

"Klaus, what on earth are you talking about?" Rebekah asked. She turned to look at Caroline. "Forgive my brother Caroline. I see that you two have already met. School, I presume?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, school indeed. I see that you're giving Miss Forbes a tour of our new kitchen and I'm guessing the rest of the tour will follow after your little cup of tea?" He asked, motioning towards their cups. "I will be most delighted to give her a _personal_ tour of my bedroom."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. _Okay, so he obviously does nothing all day except for flirting his way through life. _"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just here for Rebekah today."

"Yes, brother. She has no intentions with you. Caroline was lovely enough to come over today and introduce herself to me," Rebekah told her brother. "I might get dinner with her and her friends later. That is, if I get my studying done first."

"Aw come on Bekah. Forget all that studying gibberish and go ahead and hang out with your new friend, Caroline. Heck, I might even tag alone," Klaus said, giving Caroline a wink.

Rebekah saw the disgusted look on her new friend's face. Not wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable, Rebekah rose up from her seat. "Caroline, would you like to come up to my bedroom? It would give us a bit more privacy to talk if you'd like."

"Sure," Caroline said back. Like Rebekah, she hopped off her seat and followed Rebekah out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"It was nice seeing you again, Caroline!" Klaus shouted from the room.

Ignoring his shout, Caroline scowled. She didn't know why the Klaus guy was so flirty with her for when they only encountered each other a mere two or three times. Sure he was cute, maybe even hot, but she disliked his cockiness. Not to mention that their first encounter was anything but friendly.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Rebekah told her once they had reached her bedroom.

"Is he always like that?" Caroline asked her.

"Unfortunately, yes for the most time. But Nik is also a sweetheart, you just have to get to know my twin brother."

_I'm sure, _Caroline thought. She felt her mouth drop as she stared into Rebekah's room. Although Caroline's bedroom in Uncle Ric's house was particularly large, Rebekah's bedroom had outsized hers. Even the kitchen downstairs was bigger than Uncle Ric's too.

"Your bedroom is amazing," Caroline told her. She took noticed of Rebekah's open closet and gazed adoringly at all of Rebekah's clothes, the majority being pink. "Your closet is really nice as well."

"Thanks," Rebekah responded, shyly. "This is only about ¼ of clothes compared to Nik's. He's really into looking sharp and at his best."

Caroline shot her eyebrows up. "He has even more clothes than you?"

"Yep. And it's all color coordinated. He's super obsessive with that kind of thing. He's quite big on his looks."

Caroline reflected back to their first encounter. Klaus had gotten mad at her for ruining his shoes. _Okay, rude, overly flirty, and too concerned with his looks. The guy's list of flaws just goes on and on, _Caroline thought. "Sounds like he's a pretty boy."

Rebekah laughed. "Sort of, but at the same time not also. He's a weird one, my brother. If he heard you call him a pretty boy, he would flip. He has quite the temper."

Not wanting to continue talking about Klaus anymore, Caroline switched the subject. "I love that vanity case, where did you get it from?"

* * *

"Yesterday was the first day of school. What exactly is she studying for anyways?" Elena responded rudely.

Caroline shrugged. "She said something about studying, so I'm sure she must've gotten an assignment in some class or something."

"Well, it seems like you had an okay time with her. She seems cool, you should definitely invite her next time with us," Bonnie said, taking a sip from her iced tea.

The three girls were seated around a booth in the back of the mystic grill enjoying their dinner. Caroline devoured her burger and fries since she didn't have a real meal all day, and was now catching up with her friends on her visit to the Mikaelson house.

"So, his bedroom is directly across from yours?" Bonnie questioned. "So, does that mean his _bathroom_ window is directly across from your bathroom window as well?" She asked, a smile creeping up on her face.

Elena giggled at Bonnie's remark. "Wow Caroline, this is going to be pretty interesting."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friends. "It is going to be anything but that. The guy's a total douche lord. I mean, come on guys. Does he sound like my type? He's too rich, too flirty, too conceited. Just too much all over."

"Okayyy," Bonnie said. "But you have to admit, he's pretty damn hot, Care. I mean, come on. The guy's moved in door next to you, his bedroom window is right across. I think Elena and I are pretty certain that you should take advantage of this opportunity."

"Opportunity? Yeah right. He was a jerk on our first encounter, and he's been an overly flirty weirdo since. He certainly can kiss my ass."

"Ass, lips, _other_ lips. He can kiss it all," Bonnie winked to Caroline.

"You seriously need to get laid, Bonnie," Elena laughed. "Your sexual frustrations are out of control."

"Really, I do though."

Caroline laughed along with her friends, shaking her head. She was glad she decided to come out tonight. Ever since the accident all she did on Saturday nights was go on Netflix, eat a bowl of puppy chow, and cry to sad movies. This was certainly better, even though the topic of their conversation at the moment had to deal with her annoying new neighbor, Klaus.

Elena nodded her head towards the opposite direction of where the girls were seated. "Here comes Stefan and Damon."

Caroline watched as the Salvatore brothers walked towards their way. As usual Damon was giving his "I'm too sexy for all this" walk while Stefan was planning just, walking. Caroline saw Stefan give her a smile and she couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her. A mixture of happiness and nervousness.

"Hey baby," Damon said to Elena, giving her a kiss on the lips. He scooted himself into the seat where Elena was sitting by herself, across from Caroline and Bonnie.

"Hey Care, Bonnie, Elena," Stefan said, taking a seat next to his brother. "Do you guys know how long Matt is working til?"

"I think 11, so in abut few minutes," Caroline answered him.

"Thanks," Stefan told her.

"Barbie, what's this about a new guy at school messing with you?" Damon asked Caroline. "Do I have to kick some new guy's ass or something?

Caroline chuckled. Damon was certainly something. Because Stefan and Caroline were friends ever since they were little, even before the rest of the gang entered their circle, it was always Stefan, Caroline, and Damon together. Even though he was four years older than them, the three of them were like the Three Stooges; always playing together and being idiots together.

"No, Damon," she told Damon firmly. "And thanks Stefan, for telling Damon my situation," she joked to Stefan, who gave her an apologetic smile. "Just a rather annoying encounter at school with the new kid, and now he's even living next to Uncle Ric and I. Eh, not much of a deal."

"Okay, whatever you say Carebear," Damon said, calling her by his favorite nickname, a nickname that Caroline knew he only used whenever he wanted to show her he cared. Barbie was only used for the sole "manly man" exterior.

"So Stefan, do you think you're going to continue with football? I mean, you looked pretty good out there," Bonnie said to him. "Surprisingly, actually."

"Eh, I guess so. Matt really thinks I should just to I can get out of my comfort zone. So I think I will. Besides, it's senior year so why not?"

Caroline felt eyelids slowly closing on her. She was getting tired so she decided it was a good time to leave. "Hey you guys, I'm getting pretty sleepy so I think it's time for me to go back. Besides, Uncle Ric's been hammering my phone since 8 anyways," she laughed. "I'll see you all tomorrow? Bye."

Her group of friends all nodded and said their goodbyes to her. Not far from where they were, Caroline saw Matt and gave him a nod also which he returned.

Caroline walked towards the exit of the Mystic Grill, keys in one hand and phone in the other. She exited the building and took in a breath of fresh air. She could tell already that this upcoming fall and winter season were going to be a cold one. She tightened the grip on the sleeve of her jacket with the same hand holding her key, shivering a bit. By now it was dark, and there was barely anyone in the parking lot next to the Mystic Grill.

Regretting that she hadn't taken her car earlier, Caroline stopped. She debated for s few seconds of whether to not to ask one of her friends for a ride or to just walk home. It would be a mere 20 or 30 minute walk, she could do it. Still clutching to her jacket and belongings, Caroline made her way through the parking lot.

"HEY!"

Caroline jumped at the sudden voice. Startled, she dropped both of phone and keys. She spun around, coming face to Tyler Lockwood. Her fear soon became anger.

"What do you want Tyler?" She asked him roughly. Tyler Lockwood was someone she definitely did not like. He was always bothering Caroline at school and random parties with his overly touchiness. And today was no exception.

"I just wanted to say hi," he said to her, inching closer to her. Caroline took a step back, her back now pin against a car. "I was thinking maybe you and I could go into the Mystic Grill and shoot some pool."

Caroline's nose wrinkled. "Are you drunk, Tyler?" She moved her face further away from his as he advanced towards her again. "Go home Tyler, you're drunk," she said to him.

Ignoring her, Tyler placed his hand on her shoulder. "Aw come on Caroline, one round of pool is not going to hurt you is it?" He body was practically on hers now. "Or if you don't want pool, maybe we can go to my house and do something _else_ there."

Caroline smacked him across the face. She didn't care if he was the Mayor's son or not. He disrespected her and he was going to get a hello from her palm. "Get off Tyler, before I scream."

Tyler rubbed his left check, smirking. "You know Caroline, I always knew you were a real bitch but seeing you behave like this up close to me, it turns me on even more," he said to her. Refusing to increase the space between them, he continued to press himself onto Caroline.

Caroline felt her heart beat faster. "Tyler! I said-"

"The lady said, get off."

Both Caroline and Tyler's head snapped towards the voice. Caroline felt her eyebrows rise up when she saw that it was none other than Klaus Mikaelson. She stared at him as he walked towards both of them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tyler asked Klaus, hastily.

"Never mind who the fuck I am. I believe she said get off her, and I think it's in your best duty to do what she's asked," Klaus gently to him. But to Caroline and Tyler, it sounded more of a hiss. Klaus's eyes glared at Tyler, "Before I'll have to step in and believe me, you don't want me to do something about it."

Tyler stared at Klaus for a few more seconds before sighing in frustration. Backing off of Caroline, he glared at the two of them before marching the opposite direction of them.

Caroline sighed in relief that he was gone. She was always alarmed and ready to fight off attackers, her mom was a Sheriff after all. But still, she's human and a human _girl _at that.

"I believe these belong to you."

Klaus dangled her phone and keys in front of her face. He was taller than she was, Caroline noticed, about a good 4 or 5 inches. She also noticed how his eyes were staring intensely at her, even though his own lips were pressed firmly together. It was the first time she had seen him looking so serious after all their encounters. He dropped the phone and her keys into her hands.

Caroline bit her lips. "Thanks," she grumbled to him quickly before rushing away, in the other direction.

"Thanks? That's all I get?" He asked her, quickening his pace as well. "No 'thank you for saving me even though I could have been raped or even worse'?"

Still a few steps ahead of him, Caroline scowled. "You did not _save _me back there. I am capable of saving myself, thank you very much."

Caught up to her now, Klaus smiled at her. Caroline felt her cheeks flushed as he continued to stare at her. They were both walking at the same pace now, next to each other. "Oh, I believe you are Caroline. I have no reasons to think otherwise."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What are you even doing here? Don't you have anyone else to annoy?"

"Well, actually no. I'm new to town, remember? Seems like you're the only friend I've got so far," he said to her, giving her a wink. "Besides, I'm heading home also and my car hasn't arrived yet so I am also walking home, neighbor."

"Oh, right. I do live next door to you," she said, suddenly remembering.

"How could you forget? Especially after this morning?" He asked her, smirking at her.

"Shut up!" she hissed at him, giving him a glare. He laughed in response, shrugging innocently.

The two of them continued to walk for about 15 more minutes in silence. Caroline knew her body was getting colder and colder by the minute, but she didn't really mind. Even though she was hugging her jacket tightly now, she still loved the way the air felt against her cheek; cool and refreshing. The moon was full tonight acting as a natural flashlight for the both of them. Caroline peeked to the right, staring at Klaus for a moment.

He was dressed in dark jeans paired with an all-white short sleeved button up, a matching brown and shoes also. Caroline noticed that even though his outfit was particularly put together, his dirty blond hair was rather disheveled. She also noticed however, that it looked and matched him quite well.

_He's kind of cute._ Caroline thought to herself. _I guess._

"I'm incredibly good looking huh?"

Caroline felt her face flush in embarrassment as Klaus caught her staring at him. "What?"

"Careful Caroline, now _I _don't mind you staring at me like that. But if I was some other guy, they might've thought you were some sort of creeper or something," he teased her. He gave her another one of his smiles.

"Oh, shut up," she said to him. "I wasn't staring at you, I was staring at the sky."

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?" he teased her again.

"So I've been told," she said to him, slightly grumbling. Caroline's eyes lit up as she saw her house come into view. "Well, we're here!" She ignored an open mouthed Klaus as she ran towards the steps leading up to the house. Sliding her key into the lock, Caroline turned the doorknob.

"Caroline!" Klaus called out.

Caroline stopped. "What?" she asked him, turning around slowly. He was now at his doorstep too, to the left of Caroline, staring at her. His hands in his pocket, Klaus smirked at her.

"Thank you."

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed together. He was thanking her? She didn't get it, if anything she should be thanking him. "For what?"

"For hanging out with me tonight," he shouted to her. "But next time, I want a _real_ date," he said. Giving her one last smirk along with a wave, he entered his house.

"What!?" Klaus! KLAUS!" Caroline shouted after him. Caroline sighed in frustration when she heard the door close behind him.

**,A/N: Thoughts? I didn't want to rush into many Klaroline scenes, since Caroline is THE main character, I wanted to also focus on her and her friends. Klaus is not even a fraction of her life at this moment, so I didn't think he deserve much scenes yet. But fear not, that shall be change pretty soon, especially due to this chapter. Mwuahaha. Anywho, a BIG t****hanks to all the reviews and followers! You all rock! I promise to not take so long to update! xoxo**


End file.
